Lycoris Radiata
by 0o.Kuruizaki-Hime.o0
Summary: "Let's break the legend" He told her. A story about the story of the flower named Lycoris Radiata. Will they be able to break the sorrowful legend of this flower?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. So this is my first LukaGaku fanfic. I was going to make this a one-shot, actually, but then the length of it made me considered again. :p . I don't know if it's good or not so please give me your review after reading it. :p . Aslo, I'm not an English native speaker so if there are any mistake about grammar and spelling, please forgive me.

* * *

**Lycoris Radiata**

In a beautiful morning…

The sun shone brightly on the clear sky as the wind blew over. It was almost the last day of January. Spring filled the air with its warm and freshness, plants covered the stress with its green color…

6am…

Luka slowly woke up as her alarm went off. Going into the bathroom with sleepy eyes, she picked up the comb and brushed her long brink-pink hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth. After that, she changed her clothes and went down the kitchen to make some breakfast. Turn on the air-conditioner, her gaze met the calendar hanged on the wall. There was a small mark on the date of today. Smiling in peace, she began to make breakfast…

Today was the most important day of her life. Not only because of it was her birthday, it was also because this was the first day of her training as a doctor. The rest time in college of Luka would spend with a lot of training projects in several hospitals. As the schedule, she would have to come to school at 8am. But before going to school, she always did one thing that she has been doing for 3 years till now…

Gazing at the garden with her aquamarine eyes, she picked up the watering-can and watered the plants. Every plant here was taken care very well everyday. They were always very fresh and beautiful. She carefully watered every plant until her eyes stopped at the light pink flowers were blooming marvelously. Her eyes shone in happiness as she touched its petals and leaves…

"It has been a long time, hasn't it…?"

…


	2. Chapter 2

****Author note : From this part is the story in the past. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

12 years ago…

Summer…

In the countryside to the East, there was a vacation house which belonged to a family who always went here every summer. In this family, there is a young girl who always loved the nature. Every time when her parents drove her here, she always spent her time on the grass field, enjoying the nice wind and the flowers here. And today wasn't an exception.

She was very excited to go on her family vacation. After done with putting her stuffs in her room, she immediately ran outside to the grass field along with her Violin case. Her long brink-pink hair flows with the wind as her aquamarine eyes brightened in happiness. After 10 minutes, she has reached the place. Green grass covered the ground as flowers bloomed nicely and filled the air with its sweet smell. The girl peacefully sat down under a big cherry blossom tree and opened the Violin case. She looked around before taking the Violin out. Sure that there was nobody there, she put the Violin on her shoulder and lifted up the bow. But before she could play a note, her eyes suddenly noticed a beautiful scarlet flower which bloomed on the other side of the lake. It was under a tree on the left near the lake's bank. The flower consisted of smalls red flower arranged in umbels. Individual flowers are irregular, with narrow segments which curve backwards, and long projecting stamens. The flower made a very strong impression in her eyes.

"Strange…I didn't remember seeing this flower last year. It's so beautiful…"

The girl then put her Violin back to the case and walks to the lake. The lake is covered with a lot of sharp and slippery rocks. It's impossible to walk on it to the other side of the lake. The girl wanted the flower so bad, so she decided to reach it from the place she was standing. And in order not to be wet, she kneed at the bank, as close as possible to the flower, put her left hand on a rock and used another hand to reach it.

"Almost there…"

She tried to extend her hand as far as possible in order to reach the flower. When her hand was only an inch apart the plant, her left hand which was on the rock slipped off, made her lost her balance and fell into the lake.

"Whaaaaa!"

Lucky for her, the lake was quiet shallow. But still, she was all wet. Limpingly sat up, she tended to stand up. But her wounded knee prevented her to do that. At that time, a hand extended to her direction. She looked up and saw a young boy with purple hair and deep violet eyes was looking at her.

"It's look like you need a little help. Here."

The boy smiled at her. The girl then took his hand and tried to stand up.

"Thank you."_She says.

"You're welcome. I supposed you were trying to take this, right?"

The boy said and gave her the red flower she was trying to take.

"For me?"_The girl asked innocently.

"Yes."

The girl smiled happily and spread her hand to take it. That time, she noticed that her fingers were ached a little when taking the flower from the boy's hand. She looked at her two hands and saw them were bleeding badly.

"Oh…Your hands are wounded too."_The boy said. Come on, don't let it be infected.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow him.

"Wait."

She shook her hand out.

"I don't know you. How can I trust you? My parents said that I can't trust any strangers."_The girl stepped back in a little fear.

The boy was surprised at first, then he laughed.

"Okay then. I'll walk you home. I'm sure you will need some help with that wounded knee, right?"

"Hm…"

"What?"

"I still don't trust you._She stepped back but had to sit down instantly since her knee was so ached."

"Sigh…"_He shook his head. "You have problem with trusting people huh…"

He said and came to those rocks near the lake. He picked up a sharp rock and gave it to the girl.

"Let say if I do something, you can use this to hit me or anything you like."_He put it down in front of the girl. "I'm free handed."_He smiled.

The girl guardedly picked it up. His hand again extended to her. She finally grabbed it and let him help her to return to her house.

"Wait…I have to take something."

The girl said and asked the boy to help her go to the cherry blossom tree, where she put her Violin. Seeing the Violin was still there, she was glad and closed the case. The boy looked at her in surprised.

"You can play Violin?"

"Yes."_She said as held up the case.

After that, they started to walk to the girl's house. After 15' minutes, they have finally reached the place. The girl thanked the boy for his help, then said goodbye. Before going home, the boy waved at her.

"Hey, want to meet again tomorrow? If you agreed, go to the cherry blossom tree next morning, okay? And remember to bring your Violin along."

And he went away.

The girl looked as he leaved, the scarlet flower was still in her hand…


	3. Chapter 3

The next day…

The girl walked to the grass field as usual. But today, inside her, there was a strange excitement rising up. Her knee has fell better, but she still had to be careful since yesterday's accident. When she has been to the place, there was a boy sitting under the cheery blossom.

"Good morning."_He greeted

"Good morning."_She replied.

"So, ready for today adventure?"_He smiled joyfully.

"Hm? What adventure?"

"You will like it."_He stood up and offered his hand to her.

The girl looked at him hesitantly.

"Still don't trust me? You can pick up a rock if you like. As if you were being betrayed or something."_He laughed.

"You don't know how it fell."_The girl said, looked down.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"I'll trust you…"_She said. "Just this one time."_She glanced at him as taking his hand.

"Seems like I have make a little progress._He smiled. And you should take out your shoes if you don't want to make them wet as crossing the lake._He smiles innocently.

"W-What?"

"Come on. It will be a waste if you don't see it."

The girl sighed and did what he said. Then they crossed the lake to the Northern of the field. They went up a small hill which had a small stream flew through. After walking for a while, the girl saw some small red dots afar. Slowly, they get closer and closer. The scenery began to review itself more clearly. And just ten minutes later, in front of them was a large field with beautiful red and white flowers.

"Whoa…!"_The girl looked in amaze.

"See? I know you will like it."_The boy smiled. Let get down there.

They got down near to the flower. And at the first sight of the girl to them, she realized that these were the flower that she tried to take yesterday.

"You remember it, right? The flower you saw yesterday near the lake."_The boy asked.

"Yes. How do you know this place?"

"My house is really near here. Vacation house, I mean. Do you know the name of this flower?"

The girl shook her head.

"These flowers are Lycoris Radiata. These are two basic color of it : Red and White. There is yellow too but they don't grow here."_The boy said as got closer to the plants.

"Wow…You know so much about it."

"The thing I like the most of this flower is its legend. When the flowers bloom, their leaves would have fallen; when their leaves grow, the flowers would have wilted. This has raised up many legends about the flower about two people that have feeling with each other, but they could never meet each other just like the flower and the leaf. And from those legends, the meaning of this flower was created. Separation and never return. They said that whoever gave this flower to someone, they would never be with each other."

"Is it true?"_Her face went down.

"I don't know. But anyway, it is a beautiful flower."_He smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"That's right. I haven't known your name!"_The boy smiled innocently. "What is it?"

"Tell me your first."_She replied.

"Alright. Kamui Gakupo."

"Megurine Luka."

"So…Luka-chan, w-…"

The girl knocked the boy's head lightly.

"Megurine-san._She said.

"Oww! That's hurt!_He shut his eyes deeply in pain. You're so cruel and cold-hearted."

Her face dropped.

"Wha…I-I was just kidding."_He quickly said and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Really?"_Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes yes! Please don't cry."_He panicked.

"Ha ha…"_She laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha…Got you!"_She naughtily laughed and ran away.

"W-What? Y-You…"_The boy surprised. "I will get you!"_He chased her.

…

After a while, they got tired and sat down on the field.

"Hey, Megurine-san, what color do you like?"_He asked.

"Hm? Pink."

"I meant about the flower."

"Hm…White. It's pure and beautiful"._She said as touching a white flower. "You?"

"Red."

"Why?"

"Because it's the color of blood."

He smile innocently and looked at the girl. She was pale faced.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have said that."_The boy smiled.

"U-Uhm…"

The girl sighed as looked at him. She noticed a flash of sadness on his face.

"Anyway…"_He looked at her. "Where do you come from?"

"Tokyo city."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eleven."

"Really? Me too. So…next year is your sixth grade, right? What secondary school?"

"Kyoto academy. I worked so hard to get in there."

"Uhm…Ah, that's right. Do you want to hear something?"_He pointed at the Violin case.

"What? I can't play."_She showed him her wounded fingers.

"No…"_He laughed. I'll play.

The boy took out the Violin and began to play. The melody spread through the air, warm and graceful…

The girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the beautiful melody. Although it was quiet a peaceful song, but she still fell uneasy when hearing it.

"You liked it?"_He asked as placing the Violin back.

"Uhm."_She nodded. "I don't know you can play. By the way, what was the song's name?"

"Iris."

"Uhm…"

"I'm just an amateur, actually."_She laughed.

"I think you're good…Well, better than me actually."

"It's a waste that I can't hear your playing…"_He sighed. "But hey, next time when we meet again, you have to let me hear your music, promise?"

"Uhm…W-Wait…Next time?"

"Yesterday I gave you the red Lycoris Radiata, right?_He looked at the flower. Let's break the legend, what do you say?"

"W-What?"_She surprised.

"The legend of this flower. Just say that I'm the leaves and you're the flower. Let's break it. I shall meet you again someday. Promise and promise."_He smiled cheerfully.

That was a promise of an eleven years old kid…

A promise as a thing to hold on…

No one expected it to happen.

But it did.

…


	4. Chapter 4

In her first day of secondary school, Luka was so nervous. Everything was so new for her. The school was huge and she could barely remember the way around, as she thought. Go to her new class with haft scare but haft excitement, she hoped that everything would be all good and she wouldn't have too many trouble with school. Step into the class, she made a little scan around. Everyone was excited yet nervous just like her. She sighed and decided to sit near the bottom of the class. In her mind, she hoped she could make new friends soon but then the last year incident flashed in her mind, about how her friend had used her and pushed her out when everything has done, her intention dropped. Sit down on the chair, her face dropped a little of the thought the same thing would happen again. At that time, she noticed a new student was going to the seat besides her, but she didn't care to look up, until…

"What with the long face? You don't to have bad luck right at the beginning of the year, do you?"

She surprised as hearing the familiar voice, the voice she didn't think she would have a change to hear again.

"Kamui-kun?"_She looked up.

"Oh, so you still remember my name. I thought you have forgotten it."

"B-But…how…?"

"Well, I just knew that I would go to this school too?"_He laughed and sat down.

"Oh…you…!"_She knocked lightly on his head.

"Ow! Don't tell me that is one of your habits."

"Oh yes, it is!"_She smiled dangerously.

"Goodness…"

"Ha ha…"_She laughed.

"But anyway, I have kept my promise."

"Yes…You have."

Coincidence, wasn't it ?

And more coincidence was…they also entered the same high school, too.

As time passed by, they became good friends with each other. For Luka, she somehow still had the though of the incident with her friendship. Sometimes, she still put her guard up but day by day, her thought faded. They spent all their high school time together, helping each other with science projects and so on…

Then one day…

It was nearly the end of grade 12th. Just a month and a haft more, the 12th grade students will have the college entrance exam. Every student was very busy to study and review their lesson. Every minute at school like gold for them. The pressure of the entrance exam rose in each of everyone.

It has been 3 days…

Luka hasn't gone to school since Wednesday. Gakupo became worry because she didn't reply any of his text messages. And today_Sunday, he decided to come to her house.

And he didn't think that this thing would happen to her right before the entrance exam.

…

A knocking sound came out from the wooden door. Luka was lying on her bed, holding a small doll_her father's birthday present to her when she was a child, with tears in her eyes. Hearing the sound, she tried to stop crying, wiped all the tears the remained in her eyes and got up from the bed. Walking tiredly to the door, she slowly opened it and expected her mother to be outside.

But she was wrong…

"M-Megurine-san…"

It was Gakupo.

Instinctively, Luka closed the door. But Gakupo quickly held the door back before she shut it.

"Hey…Calm down."

Without saying a word, Luka went back into her room, threw herself onto the bed with her face on the pillow. Gakupo went inside her room. He noticed the Violin on the bed had some water drops on its surface. Luka was lying there, her hair covered all her face. Gakupo sat down next to her. He could see her body lightly shook as tears fell down onto the pillow. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he softly comforted her.

"I'm sorry for your lost."

Luka didn't reply.

"So…when will you return to class?"_He asked.

Luka then slowly sat up. Still looking down, she wiped her tears.

"How could I even pass the entrance exam ? There is no use returning back to school. I can't concentrate in anything."_Her voice rose in shiver.

"There is still one more month and if you tried hard, you could do it."

"No…"_She shook her head. "There is no way I could get enough score to get into the Medical school. I'm not good enough."_Her tears fell down again. "I could never…make my father…proud…"

"But you will disappoint him if you don't try your best."_Gakupo said.

"No use anyway. I just simply can't."

"Look…we can know anything in the future, anything could happen. You have to try your best in everything. And even if you can't make it, your father will be proud of you, because he knew you have tried everything you can. Come on, that is also your dream, right? And you have to believe in yourself that you can do it. Don't give up now."

"Did you see my result of the recently exam? It was horrible. There is no way I can do it."_Luka began to shiver hardly.

"I will help you. But you have to try. I know it's very hard to put this pain aside but if you don't, your father won't be happy up there. You don't want that, don't you? Believe me, you can do it. If you tried your best, miracles could happen."

"But…"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"N-No…But…Do you…really think that…I can?"

"Yes. I will help you. What's a friend for, right?"_He smiled at her.

"…T-Thank you…"

She closed her eyes as slowly laying her head on his shoulder, let the tears came out naturally. Gakupo placed his hand on her shoulder, comforted her in sympathy.

…

With his help, Luka tried her best to leave the pain behind. Everyday, she tried to do as many exercises as possible, focus on repaired her weakness in her past exams and study more about the kind of exercises that could be in the entrance exam. And since Gakupo also planned on going to the Medical college too, he could easily help her in Chemistry and Biology. Because this was her dream and her father's wish, she worked very hard. And just like that, the time left before the exam passed by…

…

She couldn't believe in her eyes when she looked at the result board posted on the school hall. Even with Arika's help, she was still so nervous and afraid that she couldn't make it after the exam day. But there she was, standing in front of the result board, looking at her name with the score on the right. She has made it. Her score even a point higher than the standard score.

"Father…I've made it…"

After that, she gazed up nearly the top of the board. Her eyes once again stopped at a name, which is very familiar to her. Looking at the school's box which written the school that students will go to, she smiled in happiness. The school name was the school she would enter.

"5 more years in college too."

…


	5. Chapter 5

The future is always unpredictable…

Anything could happen without anyone's expectation…

Anything…

…

A year of college has passed.

In her first day of the second semester of the second year, Luka excitedly went to her class as usual after the Winter break. As the school tradition, every student in one class will be remained in all 5 years. When she came to class, the students has come almost everyone. They greeted her as she came in, since they have known each other for a year. Luka greeted back to. Sitting in the bottom of the class, her eyes were outside the window, looking at the school entrance.

15' minutes later, the school bell rang.

Everyone has sat on their seat, waiting for the teacher to come.

Except for one person.

…

"Why didn't you come?"

"Sorry…I was busy."

When she headed back home from school, she immediately called him, the one she was expecting to see at school the most, Gakupo.

"Busy? With what?

"That's a secret."

"Fine…! But remember to come tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah…about that…I think I will have to skip 2 first weeks."

"W-What? Why?"

"If you want to know, come to my place this Sunday, okay? See you there. See you._He said as shut the phone."

"W-What? Hey…! Urg!"

Luka shut her phone with a little annoyance.

"But…why do I have a bad feeling?"_She whispered to herself.

…

Sunday…

It was the beginning of January. The cold wind of winter still remained in the air…

Walking on the streets, she could see all the leaved of the trees grew aside the road began to grow back on every branch. She kept on walking until meet a house with wooden door and the family name tag on the wall said : Kamui. She rang the bell. Few seconds later, the door opened. A girl with green hair and chartreuse eyes was standing there, smiled at Luka. She seemed to be few years younger than Luka.

"You are my brother's friend right? Nice to meet you. I'm Gumi, his younger sister. Please come in."

"Thank you. I'm Megurine Luka. Please to meet you."

Luka then stepped inside. Gumi then closed the gate, looked at Luka and said…

"My brother is waiting for you. Follow me, please."

After that, Gumi leaded Luka to her brother's room. In front of his room, Gumi softly knocked the door.

"Brother, your friend has arrived."

Few second later, a white haired guy came out.

"Thank you, Gumi."_He smiled at his sister then looked at Luka. "Please come in."

Luka walked in as he closed the door. The first thing she noticed in his room was a grand Piano and a Violin was lying on his bed. But the thing that caught her eyes the most was the small porcelain pot in which has 2 Lycoris Radiata planted, one white and one red. On his desk, there was a microscope and some small seeds beside.

"What-are-you-doing?"_Luka asked as narrow her eyes on his desk.

"That's a secret."_He smiled.

"Again? Wait…so why did you tell me to come to your house? You said that you will tell me everything you're doing."

"I said "If you want to know, come to my house this Sunday". I didn't say I would tell you or anything."_He smiled slyly.

"You…Sigh…!"_She knocked his head.

And now she noticed. He seemed pretty pale then she remembered.

"Really…? Still keep that childish habit?"_He said as rubbing his head.

"Yes. So?"

"Fine."_He laughed. Nothing.

"So then…why did you tell me to come here?"

"You still own me a promise."_He said as walking to the piano.

"Hm? What promise?"

"I haven't listened to your Violin playing yet."

He lifted up the cover of the Piano's keys. After that, he came to his bed, picked the Violin up and gave it to Luka.

That time, Luka noticed that there is a bluish black spot behind his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Oh…Nothing. I was just careless while doing something. I have to make sure to finish it before the important day."

"What important day?"_She asked.

Suddenly, Gakupo grabbed her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah…That's a secret too."_He smiled as walking to the Piano.

"Hey…what was…"

"Now, the promise."_He cut her line. "When you have promised something, you can't skip it, right?"

"Wait…that was it?"

"Uh-huh!"_He smiled at her.

"…You-are-really…!"

"I have kept all my promises, you should too. And also…I want to make a duet this one time. Could you accept it?"_He smiled at her.

"Well…sure. But…what song?"

"Iris…"_He said softly.

"That song…"_Luka eyes widely opened for few second then closed. "Okay."

…

Two weeks later…

Even he said that he would just absent for two week, she still didn't see him for all the 3rd week.

That night, she decided to call him again. But before she could lift up her phone, there was a call that making her phone rang at the time. She looked at the screen and see the name of the person she was going to phone to.

"Don't tell me you're busy today too?"_She "greeted" the person on the other side of the phone.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Again…"_She sighed.

"Listen. I have this last favor to ask you."

"Fine. Tell me."

"Tomorrow is Sunday, right? I have something that I want to give you. Promise with me that you will take a good care of it, okay? Just wait at your house."

"O…kay."

"Actually, I tended to give it to you another day but…it seemed like I can not wait any longer."_His voice suddenly sounded weaker.

"H-Hm?"

"Goodbye, Luka."

She was stunned when hear he called her name. And that was the last word she heard on her phone before a small touching sound of something fell from high place to the ground came out from the other side of the phone. It gave her a sudden scared feeling, as if something bad had happened.

"No…I was thinking too far. Right. He said he would give me something tomorrow…Right."

And she waited for tomorrow to come in anxiety.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came as she woke up from her sleep. Actually, she could barely sleep last night. It was just 4am but she has already up from her bed. After done with everything, she sat on the sofa in the living room, waiting for someone to come around.

9am…

The door bell finally rang out. Luka rushed to the gate, expected someone to be there. But outside the gate, there was a girl with green hair and golden eyes was waiting…

"Good morning, Megurine-san."

…

In the living room…

Two people were sitting opposite to each other, looking down to the floor.

Gumi then took out something from her bag and put it on the table. There were two envelopes and a small plastic bad with a lot of small seeds inside.

"These are…"

"They are…from my brother."_Gumi's voice grew soft but a little sad.

Hearing Gumi's voice, the bad feeling Luka had yesterday appeared again.

"W-Why…Please don't tell me that…"

"He…passed away last night, after he called you."

Luka froze.

_Passed away…_

_Why…_

"He didn't tell you about his sickness, did he?"_Gumi sighs.

"Sickness…?"_Luka asks in curiosity. Her voice began to shiver.

"From the time he was born, he has unfortunately had a disease inside his body. You sure have heard the phrase "Leukemia", right?"

"Leukemia…White…blood…"_Luka choked.

"Uhm…"_Sorrow appeared on Gumi's face. "When he was a child, his health was worse than normal children. Recognize that difference, parent decided to take him to the hospital. After several experiments, the doctor said he had a sickness inside, Leukemia. But that time, it was still not very serious, so the doctor gave him medicine and told him to live optimistic. Until…a week before the first day of school, he suddenly feel ached inside his bone. When he was taken the hospital, the doctor said that the disease has reached its last state and the only cure was marrow transplant, which was very difficult. The doctor said he has to stay in the hospital until the surgery, which would be 4 weeks later."

"B-But…last week, he was still…"

"Uhm…"_Gumi said. "He asked for the doctor's permission to return home one that day, for that purpose. After you leaved, he got back to the hospital immediately. Luckily, that time, the doctor has found a matched marrow with his blood line. The surgery was succeeded, too. I, father and mother were so glad. But then…that night, he suddenly fell extremely tired. The doctors realized that he was having a hemorrhage. The reason was…although the marrow that the doctor found was matched his blood line, but the Leukocytes inside his body didn't accept it. The Leukoctyes rose higher and higher as the doctor tried everything to maintain his life."_A tear slipped off Gumi's eyes. "After an hour of hard work, the doctors finally got out of the room, shook their head lightly._Gumi closed her eyes in tears. And when I, father and mother came into the room, he could barely breathe, but he still…smiled at everyone."_Gumi's voice shivered. "That was the time he asked me to give him his phone…he called you before he…passed."

Luka couldn't say a word.

Her mind went black.

_The sound I heard after his phone call was the sound of his phone fell onto the ground…?_

She didn't notice that her eyes were filled with tears.

_So the time he said he liked Red Lyrcoris Radiata because its color of blood was because of…this?_

Inside of her, there was some cracking sound rose up…

Like something has been broken after a long time of building and holding…

_He's gone, forever…_

"Megurine-san…Megurine-san."

Gumi shook Luka's shoulder, which brought Luka's mind to reality.

"These…"_Gumi pointed on the envelopes on the table. "He asked me to give it to you. The red one, you could read it anytime you like. But the white one…"_Gumi paused. "Read it on the first day that those flower seeds bloom. He said that he wanted you to plan those seeds as soon as possible. If don't, it won't bloom on that important day."

"U-Uhm…"

…

That night was the second saddest night that Luka has been through. Moving her hand to the red envelope, she slowly opened it.

_Dear Luka…_

_I guess at the time you opened this, I won't be here anymore. Sorry for not telling you all about this, but I don't want to see you all worked up and worry about me, so I decided to hide you everything. Please forgive me. The thing I said I was busy to do is the seeds that you're having now. When you received it, please plant it immediately. And…if miracle could happen, hopefully, it will bloom on that important day. Take a good care of it, okay? And promise with me that you will try your best to fulfill your wish. You're very close to it now. Live well and be happy. I wish every best thing will come to you._

_Best wishes,_

_Gakupo._

…

_But you promised with me that you would break the legend…_

A tear dropped on the letter, dimmed the letters on the paper…

…

3 weeks later…

Luka walked downstairs. Her eyes were a little red and there were dark mark beneath them. It was the end of January and also, her birthday. The air got warmer and warmer and colder day by day. Pick up the watering-can, she came to the garden. At that time, something caught her eyes. And when she got closer to it, she was shocked. The watering-can fell on the ground as her eyes got widen.

"H-How…could it…be…?"

In front of her were the flowers of memory : Lycoris Radiata. But they weren't red, white or yellow. Their petals were light pink with green leaves on their stems.

"L-Leaves…? And this color…"

At that time, Luka suddenly remembered the other letter, the one in white envelope that she didn't read yet. Instantly, she ran upstairs to take it then went back to the garden. Carefully, she opened the envelope…

_Dear Luka…_

_Happy birthday. Hopefully, if the flower bloomed right on the important day, and you like pink, right? _

_So now you have known everything. Yes, these were the thing I said I was busy for. I was trying to hybridize the Red and White Lycoris Radiata together and find out the way to maintain its leaves when the flowers bloom. That idea came into my mind so suddenly. At first, I thought I could never make it. But then luckily, I found some useful information and my work got better and better. It sure took me sometimes since I fell a lot but I finally made it, your birthday present. Too bad I can't give in to you in person. I hope you'll like it._

_Best wishes,_

_Gakupo._

_Ps : Actually, I…like you a lot. But I guess if I said this you in person, I would receiver a head-knock after that. And honestly, stop hitting my head. It's hurt…!_

_And somehow, I think we have broken the legend, haven't we?_

A tear slips off Luka's eyes and touch the flower's petal…

_You idiot…_

A light smile appeared on her face as she held the letter close to her heart.

_I…_

_Like…_

_You…_

_Too…_

…

* * *

"Luka."

Her mother's voice brought Luka back to the reality. She realized that she has been deep in thought for awhile. Her mother was standing behind her.

"What are you doing sitting there? You're going to be late, you know?"_Her mother tone softly reminded her.

"Yes. I'll go and prepare right now."_Luka stood up.

"Oh, it has bloomed already?_Her mother looked at the Pink Lycoris Radiata. So beautiful."

"Yes."_Luka smiled.

"Okay, hurry up dear. And remember to come home soon. I'll prepare a special birthday dinner for you. Happy birthday, my daughter."_Her mother hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, mother."

Luka then went upstairs and prepared everything she needed. After that, she went down, said goodbye to her mother and open the gate. The sun was shinning on the clear sky. A wind blew over, caressed her hair as she gazed back at the Pink Lycoris Radiata…

_You're right. We have broken the legend…_

~The End~


End file.
